The Price You Pay: For Friends
by Icka M. Chif
Summary: After 'Price You Pay: For Freedom' Heiji invites his cousin down to spend some time -along with a few not quite so invited guests...


Thanks to Grace Musica for reminding us to finish this and as always, love and thanks to the beta readers!

The Price You Pay: For Friendship  
By Icka! M. Chif

"I don't need an escort, Hakuba." Kaito growled. "I can find my way around Osaka just fine, thanks." He'd been trying in vain for the past half hour to ditch the British Detective, but Hakuba stuck to him like a bad rash.

"And I want to meet this 'cousin' of yours." The disbelief in his icy tone was nearly tangible.

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. We're here anyway." He stopped in front of a gate leading to a very traditional looking house and pointed to the name written on the side. "You think you could leave now? Y'know? Shoo! Shoo!" He made little brushing movements with his hands at the blond.

Hakuba crossed his arms, an eyebrow rising. There were times when Hakuba reminded Kaito of a stone golem. Denser than a boulder and just as un-moveable. Idiot probably thought he was pointing at a random house, never mind the fact the detective had looked over his shoulder to see the scrap of paper with the map and address on it several times since they'd started walking.

"Fine." He sighed, opening the gate and walking in, courteously holding the gate open for the detective, just to be annoying. Hopefully Heiji would know of some way to shake him off, this was getting annoying. While he usually didn't mind Hakuba's company so much, he really was looking forward just spending time just with his cousin.

He smirked to himself. Of course, Hakuba was probably still sore over the fact that the Kid got away with another heist early this morning. He clearly didn't believe that Kaito himself was in Osaka for a little shopping and to visit a cousin.

Hopefully Heiji wouldn't be sore about the Kid getting away with the heist either, he'd been on the case as well. He didn't think the two detectives had crossed paths, but then he hadn't been keeping too close of an eye on either of them at the time either.

Kaito broke off his musings as they reached the front door and he knocked. A pattering of footsteps echoed from inside the house and a bright grin greeted them.

"Kaito!" Hattori Heiji beamed. "'Bout time ya got here, Cuz! C'mon in, c'mon in!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Kaito watched as the smug look on Hakuba's face fell and quietly smirked, a sense of relief going through him. Served the idiot right.

"Hey, ya brought a friend too." Heiji's grin turned to Hakuba. "Ya must be Hakuba Saguru, my Cuz has told me a lot about ya. You spendin' the night too? Great!"

Relief was sidelined by confusion and shock as both of them were bodily escorted inside, the door sliding shut behind them.

Kaito blinked. Hakuba blinked. Heiji rambled on. "I don't see any bags with ya, do you have pyjamas? If not, we've got some sleepin' kimonos that should fit ya-"

Heiji was tuned out as he slipped out of his sneakers, sharp ears picked up the softer sound of footsteps. He glanced up just in time to see a small boy patter up to them a small amount of hesitation and a large amount of curiosity and suspicion on his small face.

A small familiar boy with glasses.

His brother, in fact.

Kaito smelled a set-up.

"Oh, hey!" Heiji grinned, still yammering at a thoroughly confused Hakuba, something that Kaito would have enjoyed immensely any other time, and paused to make introductions. "This is Ku-er, Edogawa Conan. He's stayin' the night too. Conan, this is my cousin I was tellin' ya about, Kuroba Kaito and a friend of his, Hakuba Saguru. He's a detective from England."

Both he and Hakuba twitched faintly at being introduced as 'friends'. Friendly Rivals, certainly. 'Friends' was occasionally pushing it. Hakuba moved forward anyway, his impeccable manners coming to the fore automatically. "Pleased to meet you." He gave a slight bow.

"We've met." Conan bowed back. "At the Sunset Mansion."

"That's right." Hakuba relaxed slightly, back on more stable ground. "The Kid was disguised as your guardian, Mouri Kogoro. I hope he was not too harmed."

Kaito ignored the almost sarcastic looks the blond was giving him out of the corner of his eye.

"A little drugged." Conan shrugged. "Not that anyone could tell."

"Heiji..." Shoes left in the entryway, he stepped up to the main level of the house and wrapped a not-so friendly arm around his cousin's neck. "Favourite cousin of mine. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Heiji made a choking sound as his windpipe was playfully crushed. "Sure, cuz." He wheezed, waving at the other two. "Be right back."

They walked not-so amiably around the corner of a hallway to a separate room, where Kaito let go of Heiji's neck to push him not so gently against the wall. "What the hell is going on here?" He demand, fire burning in his eyes.

Heiji gave him a weak grin, apparently un-ruffled by the rough treatment. "I don't know what ya mean."

Violet eyes narrowed. "I can smell a set-up pretty darn well, Cousin. And this positively REEKS. Why is my brother HERE! Are you -trying- to ruin everything?"

"I invited him, okay?" Heiji shot back, a spark of his own temper flaring. "He was in town for the Kid heist!"

Kaito wasn't buying it. The miniature tantei could have stayed somewhere else, Heiji knew that as well. "And Hakuba?" He asked pointedly.

"Alright, so Hakuba was spur of the moment." Heiji dismissed it, slapping the magician's hands off of him and taking a step back. "Man, what's yer problem with yer Brother?"

"He's here, that's the problem!" Kaito shot back. "I'm to protect him, alright?"

"And that means stayin' as far away from him as possible?"

"Exactly!"

"I think you're tryin' to protect yerself instead." Heiji smirked.

"What if I am!" Kaito growled.

"Dammit, Kaito!" Heiji grabbed the front of Kaito's jacket, yanking him forward off balance and giving him a small frustrated shake. "What are ya so afraid of!"

"Why are you so eager?" Kaito snapped back, grabbing the front of Heiji's shirt in return. He was sick of this, Heiji trying to pull everyone together. That was great for the detective, not good for him. And things were just fine the way they were, without Heiji stirring up more trouble. Kaito had his cousins to heckle and his brother didn't know about him at all and that was just the way it should be.

The two glared at each other for a moment, defensive violet clashing with angery viridian.

"I just wanna know my family better." Heiji growled. "As -people-. Not just these strange relatives that others have. Is that wrong?"

"No." Kaito sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly as he let go of the Kansai detective. "No, it's not wrong."

Heiji let the fabric he was holding slip through his fingers, but kept his hands on the fabric in case the thief decided to run. "Alright, yes, fine, I'm afraid. " Kaito muttered, hands clenching into fists at his sides. "To be frank, this scares the crap outta me. Terrifies me even. Happy now?"

"No." Heiji continued to glare, marginally less hostile than before. "I still wanna know why. He's yer BROTHER for goodness sake!"

"Exactly!" Kaito shoved Heiji away from him, stepping away to pace a few strides in either direction to burn off the nervous energy. It was either that or self explode. "He's my twin. I know that, you know that, he doesn't know that. And when the proverbial shit hits the fan, He's Sherlock Holmes, I'm Arséné Lupin. You three are detectives. I'm a thief. That -really- stacks the odds out of my favour, which something I'm not entirely comfortable with."

"Kudo's not a bad guy." Compassion tempered Heiji's tone "Really he's not."

"I know, I know." Kaito ran a hand through his hair. "It's just kind of hard to picture him welcoming me with open arms after all the times we've clashed in the past. I'm really -not- one of his favourite people."

Was that an understatement if he ever uttered one...

"The -Kid- is not one of his favourite people." Heiji corrected. "He doesn't know Kuroba Kaito. Don't you think he deserves that chance? To know you as you instead of the theif? He doesn't have to know about the rest of it. -At least not tonight."

Kaito thought about it for a moment. It was so tempting, so very tempting. No mysteries tonight, just four guys hanging out and having fun. That didn't make the danger level any less real or insigficant, it just meant playing a little closer to the vest than ususal. "Alright. Fine." He slumped, hands up as he signaled defeat. "We can play it your way tonight. But-" He caught his cousin's eye and held it "-if anything happens, I need you to swear two things to me."

Confusion flashed across Heiji's eyes. "What?"

Kaito smirked. "One: you're the one who gets to explain everything to both of them."

"Jeez, just give me the hard job." Heiji mock-grumbled, but his spirits where obviously light. "And the other?"

"Hold the other two back for at least two days."

This one caused Heiji to pause. "A two day head-start?"

"One day to pack everything up. The other to say good-bye." He could feel his face freeze in a bland mask to cover the nervous coiling in his gut.

"Good-bye? To... Oh." Heiji trailed off, understanding dawning across his face as he finally realized just what he was asking. Heiji could afford to be optimistic about the whole affair. Kaito had to think in worst case scenario, it was his neck on the line if this backfired. Heiji grinned weakly, making a half hearted attempt at teasing. "Would it really take ya an entire day to say good-bye to Aoko-kun?"

Kaito shrugged. He wasn't about to say that most of the second day was just to prepare himself mentally for saying good-bye. "How long would it take for you to say sayonara for good to Kazuha-chan?" He pointed out.

Heiji grimaced. "Yeah... Alright. My word on it. But I don't think you'll need it."

"We'll see." Kaito grumbled. He then raised an eyebrow, allowing a small grin to peek through. This was supposed to be a fun night after all. "Speaking of things not needed; Firecrackers."

"Firecrackers?" Heiji smiled, accepting the subject change with easy grace.

"Firecrackers." He reiterated, raising an eyebrow. "Who's bright idea was it to launch firecrackers at the Kid as he was getting away?"

"Mine, actually." Heiji beamed. Kaito glared. Heiji shrugged unrepentantly. "They couldn't get the permits for the 'surface to air' missiles."

Kaito paused, then a small shudder ran through his frame. "You disturb me sometimes." He muttered as he moved back towards where the other two waited.

Heiji's grin grew wider as he joined him. "We aim to please."

"And the attack Chihuahuas?"

"That was NOT me. Damn funny though."

Privately, and much after the fact, Kaito had to admit that the Kaitou Kid being attacked by hordes of tiny little yip yip dogs had been amusing. Almost worth the hassle that he had gone through, including scrambling to the relative safety of the chandelier in the middle of the room, with the mini-dogs hanging on to his cape just to hear Nakamori curse and threaten to drop kick the little buggers after one had peed on his shoes.

Outwardly, Kaito raised an eyebrow, maintaining his cool facade "Your sense of humour needs work."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." Heiji grinned. "Works just fine for me!"

They paused as they came into the foyer, where Hakuba had discovered the history of Conan's name and the two Sherlock Holmes fans were deep in a an animated discussion about their favourite cases and characters.

Kaito froze for a moment as he realized what they were talking about. "Oh, no... " He wailed as he theatrically threw himself at his cousin, who not-quite comfortingly patted him on the shoulder. "Save me! They've CLONED!"

"You have a motorcycle?" Kaito almost jumped at his cousin.

"Yeah..." Heiji answered slowly. "That's how I got Kudo over here after the Kid heist."

"Do you know how to work on it?" Kaito continued excitedly. Hakuba raised an eyebrow.

"Little bit. Tinker with it here and there." The Osaka detective exchanged a confused look with the smallest detective before turning his attention back to his bouncing cousin. "Why?"

"Dad left behind a car." Kaito grinned gleefully. "But it's been sitting around for so long, I don't know how well it'll run. I'm not that great with cars, and I can't -exactly- take it to a mechanic, if you catch my meaning..." There was a slight emphasis on the words hinting at both his father and his after-hours job that the other detectives missed.

Heiji caught it the hint and nodded. He paused for a minute, the corners of his mouth crinkling as he hid a snicker.

"What?" Kaito demanded, a quick exasperated frown replacing the exuberant look.

"I'm sorry." Heiji snickered, waving it off. "I just got this mental image of your father goin' "Quick! To the Ki-Kuroba Mobile!" He raised his arms in a mock-superhero pose, stumbling slightly as he changed 'Kid' into 'Kuroba'. Due to the fact he'd been stuttering over 'Conan' and 'Kudo' most of the evening before finally giving up and calling the small boy 'Kudo', the stumble was ignored.

"Kuroba?" Conan echoed, his gaze turning sharp. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"His father was Kuroba Toichi." Hakuba quietly supplied. "A World Famous Magician until he died under rather unprobable circumstances approximately eight years ago."

"That's right!" Conan's blue eyes lit up. "Mom studied under him for a while, learning disguise!"

"Your mom?" Now it was Kaito's turn to turn speculative. "Tall, blonde hair that curls at the edges, curl in the middle of her forehead, really pretty?"

"That's her!" The small boy grinned happily. "You know her?"

"I think she showed up at Dad's funeral." Kaito shrugged. "But I know I saw her in one of Dad's albums with some American actress. Dad didn't have time for many students, so there were only a few. Does she still keep up with it?"

"Unfortunately." Conan deadpanned.

"She likes ta play tricks on him." Heiji snerked. Conan shot him a dark look.

"Oh, yeah?" Heiji challenged, poking Kaito in the side.

The wild haired boy twitched, sliding out of the way of the finger. "Yeah." He challenged back.

"Yeah?" Again with the poke and the twitch.

"Yeah!"

Heiji paused, a slow grin burning across his face. "Cuz? You wouldn't happen to be... ticklish, would ya?"

A guarded look flashed across the magician's face. "No..."

"LIAR!" Heiji cheered. "Hakuba, Kudo! Hold 'im down!"

A startled shriek made it's way past Kaito's throat as he lunged for safety. Hakuba was expecting this and performed a wrestling move, flipping the magician onto the floor and pinning him there. "Got his legs!" Conan cheered, tangling his smaller form around the lithe teens legs, preventing his escape. Hakuba snorted in response, grabbing Kaito's flailing arms and pinning them above his head.

Kaito gave the blond wide innocent eyes. "Aw, come on, Hakuba. Have a heart."

Hakuba -smirked- back, getting a better grip. "I think I'm going to look forward to this."

Kaito whimpered, glancing around. Conan had a similarly smug look on his face, and he knew instinctively better to ask for aid from that quarter. Instead he jerked his head towards the advancing grinning Heiji. "You! Cheater! Exploiting weaknesses to the enemy!"

"Who's the enemy?" Heiji demanded, going for the exposed ribs. Peals of uncontrollable laughter echoed from the squirming magician's body as the other two struggled to hold him down, quietly chuckling to themselves as they did their best to hold him down. Kaito finally got his legs from Conan's much weaker grip and used the leverage to pull an arm free from Hakuba, flailing around for something to protect himself with.

He grabbed a pillow.

_: THWACK:_

"Ow..." Heiji protested, pausing in his attack as he grabbed at the pillow. "Not the bean ones."

Kaito not-quite glared back as panted for breath. "I wonder if we could just suffocate him." Hakuba commented, still keeping one of the thief's arms pinned.

"Ha!" Kaito grabbed a pillow with his feet and tossed it at the British detective. Hakuba watched impassively as it sailed over his head, on to the wall behind him.

"You missed."

"Yeah, well..." The magician used the distraction to wrestle his arm free and sprang to his feet, dashing to arm himself with a throw pillow that was lying around. "Banzai!" He joyously shouted, leaping back to hit Heiji with it.

Heiji dodged, scrambling for a pillow of his own. Conan laughed, a particularly boyish giggle as he dived for a pillow to arm himself with as well.

And thus began the first pillow fight of the night.

"Ha! Got you!" Heiji cheered. He blinked in surprise as Kaito slipped from his grasp once more. "How do ya do that?" He demanded.

"Practice." Kaito grinned, pouncing on his cousin again. The two of them went rolling.

Conan shook his head. "You two are acting like Genta and Mitsuhiko." He informed them as the two cousins playfully wrestled like small boys in a playground. "Childish."

"Yeah, but it's fun." Heiji grinned, using his larger bulk to break Kaito's grip on him. "I haven't done this in years. Kazuha and I used ta wrestle a lot when we were younger, then she figured out that she wasn't a boy and that pretty much put an end to it."

"The difference being you are never going to get -him- to say uncle." Hakuba informed the Osaka detective. "He's got a spine like an eel and is just as slippery."

"Ooo... Was that a compliment?" Kaito teased.

"-As well as the brains of a jellyfish." Hakuba finished.

"Hey!"

Heiji got a mischievous sparkle in his eye. Kaito noticed. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, don't do it." He advised in a stage whisper, sliding out of a headlock.

"Heh." Heiji smirked, releasing him. "Next Victim!" He cheered, lunging at the British detective.

_: WHAM:_

The Osaka detective promptly found himself eating carpet and un-able to move.

"Hakuba studies judo." Kaito informed him dryly from out of harms way. "And was in the wrestling team at his school in London."

"Oh."

"It was Col. Mustard in the Conservatory with the Candlestick."

"You have got to be kidding me! It was obviously Ms. Peacock in the Kitchen with the Candlestick!"

"Well at least we know somebody was doing -something- with the candlestick..."

"Col. Mustard!"

"Peacock!"

"Mustard!"

"Peacock!"

"Mustard!"

"Peacock!"

"Kuroba... are you stealing money from the monopoly game?" The British Detective's smooth tones brought an end to what was rapidly becoming a heated argument. Admittedly, three teenage detectives playing 'Clue' probably wasn't the best idea to begin with.

A look like a kid with his hand caught in a cookie jar flashed across the magician's face before being replaced by a weak grin. "Uhh... no?"

Three identical looks of disbelief faced him.

"Alright, fine." He admitted. "I got bored."

"So ya were checkin' out the Monopoly money." Heiji deadpanned.

"Er... no... I just wanted to see if the thimble was in there for later. It's the coolest one of the lot."

Hakuba's eyebrow rose as he flicked a roasted wasabi pea at the wild haired boy.

It bounced off the magician's nose.

Kaito looked down at the tip of his nose, going cross-eyed as he did so. He blinked once, as if in shock at the fact that HAKUBA of all people had just done that. He blinked again, then casually leaned back and grabbed a throw pillow, the surprise melting into mischief.

: THWACK:

"Watch the food!" Heiji called worriedly as Conan squeaked and ducked behind the Kansai boy.

And the second pillow fight of the night began...

Kaito slung a friendly arm around Heiji's shoulder. "You know what you and I are?"

The dark skinned detective raised an eyebrow. "Members of the Funny Hat Brigade?"

"Ha. Says the person who's hair continues to stay in the shape of his hat long after he's taken it off." Kaito cleared his throat. "No! We two are the only ones in this room with a sense of humour! Do you know what that means?"

"We get to make their lives a miserable mess?"

"Precisely."

Hakuba and Conan shot them near identical looks of non-amusement.

Heiji grinned at Kaito. "Have I ever mentioned just how much like the way you think, Cuz?"

"Not lately, no." Kaito grinned.

Hakuba was silent as he handed Conan a pillow and took one for himself. Both detectives paused for a moment, fluffing their pillows to acceptable shapes, then stood up and calmly walked towards the pranksters.

And yet another pillow fight of the night started...

"Hey, Heiji?" Kaito whispered softly as they listened to the snores of their two roommates.

Heiji sounded mostly asleep as he answered. "Yeah?"

"We're almost in the right order." There was a grin in the magician's sleep fuzzy voice.

The Osaka boy paused, then grinned in the dark. "Some how I don't think Kudo's goin' to trade you places so that we're in order age wise."

"What?" Kaito's voice turned innocently playful. "You don't think he wants to sleep next to Hakuba?"

The blond chose that moment to let out a particularly loud snore. They both chuckled.

"Night, Heiji. And thanks."

"Sleep well, Kaito."

"He sleeps like the dead." Conan marvelled.

"Yes, well..." Kaito scratched the back of his head. "I have several theories on that. None of them complementary."

"I'm sure." Heiji quipped dryly.

"He certainly doesn't sound dead." Conan tilted his head to the side, crossing his arms. "Anyone one got any ideas?"

"Several." Kaito volunteered cheerfully. "...But I don't think I'd be allowed to use any of them."

Both Heiji and Conan sweatdropped slightly at that, exchanging looks. "Hattori?" Conan deadpanned.

Hattori nodded, already on the same mental track. "Right. I'll go get the ice cubes."

Kaito looked down at the still-snoring Hakuba. "If you can find a large pot, I think I have some firecrackers may be of more use..."

Heiji flinched.

"Kaito. C'mere." Heiji grinned as he motioned his cousin over. "While Kudo's in the bathroom..." He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. Curious, Kaito looked over his shoulder.

"Took some photos last night." Heiji explained in a stage whisper. "Kudo's said before that he can't fall asleep if 'Neechan's sleepin' next to him, but evidently he doesn't have that problem here." He passed the camera to his cousin for a better look.

Kaito blinked, his eyes going wide before a grin spread across his face. On screen was a photo of Kaito, sprawled out and fast asleep, with Conan curled up against his back. With both of their faces lax with sleep and their hair messy, it was hard to miss the resemblance they had to each other. "Nice to see he still recognises me on some level." He murmured.

Heiji grinned, enjoying his cousin's reaction. "You weren't exactly restless last night, but you wouldn't stop movin' either." He chuckled. "I'd wake up and you'd have scooted somewhere else. You'd stop when you hit somethin', and then drift off in a different direction, like one of those hamster balls. It was entertainin' ta watch."

"So glad to amuse you." Kaito muttered dryly.

"We aim to please."

"Are those the photos you took last night?" Conan asked as he stepped into the room, dressed and groomed for the day. "Oh! Show him Hakuba's!" He grinned, walking over to look as Heiji took control of the phone again.

"What?" A sleepy Hakuba leaned over them to take a peek.

Heiji chuckled and changed the picture before the other two detectives could peek at it. "Here." He passed the camera to Hakuba.

"I want to see." Kaito protested, craning his neck to see.

Hakuba paused, an eyebrow rising as he saw the picture.

"Look at the next one." Heiji chortled. Hakuba pressed the button, his eyebrow rising higher.

"Well," He commented, hitting the 'back' button before passing the phone to the impatient Kaito. "I always did say I'd capture you one day."

One of Kaito's eyebrows went up as well as he saw the picture of Hakuba hugging what appeared to be a leg. He went to the next picture, his eyes going wide before looking down at his left leg. "Do you think I could chop it off?"

"You still managed to move around while he had your leg." Heiji supplied helpfully. "It was really amusin'."

"Saguru-niichan was muttering something about 'Snufflebottoms' at the time too." Conan smirked.

Kaito's jaw dropped as he looked up at the British Detective. "Your stuffed Elephant!"

"What!" Heiji and Conan chorused.

Hakuba looked the epitome of dignity. "That's Sir Stinky. Snufflebottoms is Koizumi's pet bunny."

Kaito fell over laughing. Hakuba looked down at him, an affronted air around him. "You've obviously never had her attempt to feed you to Mr. Snufflebottoms." He sniffed.

The magician's howls of laughter got louder. "Tha- hee-hee was when you-you bwahahahahaa got turned into a squirrel, wasn't it!" He chortled.

"Snufflebottoms is a carnivore, yes."

"Uh... I think I'm speakin' fer both Kudo and myself-" Heiji scratched his head, exchanging a confused look with the smallest detective. "-When I say, 'Huh?'"

"Koizumi is our local resident black sorceress." Hakuba explained seeing as Kaito was currently useless for explanations a he was literally rolling on the floor laughing. "She has a fondness for small, cute animals. With big teeth."

"And Hakuba!" Kaito cheered before breaking out into guffaws again. He reeled in the laughter seeing his cousin's confusion. "It's a long story." He waved it off.

"One I hope to hear sometime." Heiji's eyebrow rose.

"At a later date." Hakuba seconded. "Much later. But in the mean time, I would not be so smug if I were you."

He pulled out his cell phone as well and pressed a few buttons before passing it to Kaito.

Kaito promptly fell over laughing again.

"Let me see that!" Conan demanded, taking the phone from the magician. There was a slight pause before he started snickering as well. "And you call me a baby." He smirked, passing the phone to Heiji.

The Osaka boy did a double take. "I do not suck my thumb!"

"Later, Cuz!" Kaito waved to Heiji, escorting Hakuba back down the path to the street. Heiji and Conan waved back from the door. His twin looked relaxed, a decided improvement over the suspicion he'd been greeted with initally. Heiji had a grin from ear to ear that seemed to threaten to split his face.

Kaito couldn't find it in him to be mad at his younger cousin about wanting to get all of them together at once, like a real family. Well, at least not mad for long.

"So," He beamed at Hakuba, who was appearing quite mellow as well "What did you think of my cousin?"

"He's an interetesting character." Hakuba granted graciously. The blond gave him a sideways look, a small smirk on his face. "I'm surprised you were so comfortable, surrounded by detectives like that."

Kaito laughed in return. Of course, Hakuba was just getting in a dig about his being the Kid or the possiliblity there of. But he was used to detectives. He'd grown up with Aoko and Nakamori-keibu and all of his cousins were detectives. He couldn't get away from them, even if he tried.

He stiffled his laughter enough to smile at his stuffy oldest cousin, confusing Hakuba. "It felt like coming home."

fin-

Hakuba knowing Judo and Wrestling was gleefully stolen with permission from Hell's Hauntress, who pointed out that Sherlock Holmes practiced both. Hakuba, being a Holmes fan, would probably then study them as well.

Wasabi Peas -Roasted green peas with dried wasabi mixture on them. Spicy and crunchy, good snack food.

Bean Pillows - Pillows stuffed with beans instead of fabric or something fluffy. Sometimes with some minor padding on one side, so you don't get bean impressions on your face when you wake up. Rather hard on your head if you're not used to them. (a few ryouken we stayed at in Japan had them)  
_  
July 2003 - 17 Feb 2005_


End file.
